Falling Nonstop
by Ana-chan
Summary: After a chance encounter with a strange woman, Dark becomes plagued with strange dreams..... is there a connection.... or is it something altogether different???


**TITLE:** Falling Nonstop (don't ask why... I don't know yet)  
**AUTHOR:** Ana-chan  
**DISCLAIMER:** All DNAngel characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, except for those I have created..... All standard copyright laws apply.... please tell in review if I have violated any!!! (Just don't sue... I have a lawyer!)**  
RATING:** PG for now, just in case.... really nothing bad yet.....**  
SUMMARY:** After a chance encounter with a strange woman, Dark becomes plagued with strange dreams..... is there a connection.... or is it something altogether different???**  
A/N:** Thanks to Silrayn Sliverwolf for the inspiration to do this! I love her Weiß stories and the links in Kitsune Bí were extremely instrumental in me actually pulling this story off. To Silrayn: I did my best not to include any of the people or events you used in your stories, except for the Mystic Realm. Hope you read this!!!  
Also, thanks to my friends who are always supportive of my stories (especially you, Raven-tatsu!!!) --- I might just give you a cameo at some point!!! ; D.....   
  
/blahdeblahblahblah/ = Daisuke's thoughts  
//blahblahzzzz..girl...zzz// = Dark's thoughts  
-blahblahdai-chanblah- = Satoshi's thoughts  
=blahblahdieNiwadieDarkdieblah= = Krad's thoughts  
+blahblahblah+ = Ana's thoughts  
  
well, on to the story!!!!!! Ana-chan is proud to present.......  
**  
**

FALLING NONSTOP  


  
  
The sky was dark, filled with clouds so pregnant with rain they threatened to burst and submerge the city they hovered above. It was the dead of night, the time of Dark. A shadow lithely advanced along the top of a building, headed for an easy entrance. From shadow to shadow it moved, a part of the night itself. Dark Mousy was out for fun again.  
Inside the building, people waited, each separate from the others, but here for the same. Dark. A young boy with glasses and blue hair waited for his chance to capture the lone thief. A few news people were scattered in and around the building. And deep within the shadows, unnoticed by anyone, guard or spectator, another shadow began to move.  
Dressed in tight fitting black, with tools on a belt around the waist. The figure gave of the impression of being an experienced thief. With hair of a deep amethyst and matching eyes, the figure was strikingly........ female.   
The young woman slipped towards a group of valuable artifacts in the museum. The guards were all on the lookout for Dark, not another thief. The news would be focused on Dark as well. There was no one who could keep her from getting the artifacts except Dark Mousy himself.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark crept into the museum a ways from his intended target. He had decided to take his time. He didn't feel like being on time this night. As he walked down the halls, chuckling to himself at Dai-chan's yells, he stopped.   
/Dark? Why'd you stop?/ Daisuke asked.  
//I saw something.//  
/It's probably Hitawari-kun/ came the reply.  
//It's not. Too stealthy. Like a thief.....//  
Dark grinned..... This was going to be interesting!  
/DARK!!!! We're late as it is!!!!!/  
//Another thief on my turf..... I don't think so!//  
/Oh boy...../  
Dark crept toward where he had seen the shadow. The figure moved towards a group of extremely valuable artifacts, so intent on them his presence was not noticed.  
//Hmm.... and With already turned off the security system, too. This person does their research....//  
/You don't have to compliment them, Dark...../  
Dark crept a little closer, getting a closer look at the thief.  
//Female, even better....//  
/PERVERT!!!/  
Dark just smirked again and went to intercept the girl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl, Ana, got even closer to her target. She did not notice the presence closing in on her until it was too late. The man grabbed her and covered her mouth to keep her silent. Now, now...., came a taunting voice, It's not nice to steal other people's things. Ana froze at the voice, her struggling abruptly stopping.  
/Leave her alone Dark..../  
//.... maybe ....//  
So... what do we have here. A little thief on my territory? Dark's voice was laden with amusement. Ana once again tried to get out of his grip, struggling violently. Dark's grip tightened until it hurt. She stilled again.   
Trying to get something the easy way are you? Amateur. Dark's tone, though still amused, was tinged with contempt. No self respecting thief would resort to robbing the same place as another, just to make it easier on them. The challenge was most of the thrill, the reason for doing it. The girl remained silent.  
Dark removed his hand from her mouth and turned her around. Dark reddish eyes met icy amethyst eyes. Amused eyes met a hardened glare. Dark pushed the girl's chin up to put her face into the light, Well! Aren't I the lucky one. At least you're cute. Ana just glared, Aren't you late for something? she asked in a cold, quiet voice. Dark blinked, Yes, but they can wait. They deserve it every once in a while.   
/DAARRRKKK!!!! Mom's gonna kill us!! You're not supposed to keep them waiting!!!!/  
//Oh, well.//  
/Stop indulging your weird perverted thoughts and finish the damn job!/  
//Hmmmm... such language Dai-chan! Never thought I'd hear you say that....//  
Let me go. Ana demanded, breaking his thoughts. Now why would I do that? You're a thief, aren't you? he asked toyingly. As are you. Dark grinned evilly, Then maybe I should give you to creepy boy.... then he might not try and capture me for once. Ana's eyes widened slightly, then drew back into a glare, LET. ME. GO. NOW. she said slowly, her voice dangerous.   
Dark blinked, he dropped her. She landed gracefully, in a crouch, and ran in the opposite direction.  
/Let's finish now...../  
//Hai.....//  
By the time they got there, there was only minimal problems with guards. It was quick in and out, as Hiwatatri had accidentally fallen asleep. They took the artifact, left the museum and headed for home  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ana ran out of the museum quickly. That was not supposed to have happened! She cursed herself silently, she _needed_ those items, badly. She stopped in some deep shadows and, though unseen, was enveloped by a violet smoke'. Emerging from the shadows was a dark purple, five-tailed fox. A kitsune. The kitsune moved silently and quickly through the alleys towards her home. No one noticed her, she noticed no one.   
In her mind, Ana kept cursing. Dark Mousy had kept her from her goal. She had to have those artifacts by the end of the month. That was three days away. She had taken forever planning that move...... now it was worthless. Of course, she could just try to get Dark to get it for her..... but she wasn't allowed to. She had to get the artifacts on her own.   
She paused in mid-step. Dark would be gone by now.... the police would be gone by the time she got there.... it was simple to get in and out. She turned and ran back towards the museum. As she expected it was practically deserted. Even the guards were gone. They really didn't expect the place to get robbed again.   
She snuck into the complex, still in kitsune form, and made her way back to the artifacts. She knew the alarms were on, but all she had to do was get them. It took barely five seconds for to get the artifacts and only two for the alarms to sound. Ana gave a foxish grin and disappeared into the Mystic Realm, leaving no trace whatsoever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ana landed safely' within Wind Clan lands and ran to the Clan leader. She arrived at the spacious cave in less than an hour and caught her breath before entering. As she walked in, she felt the eyes of numerous clan members on her. Watching her every move. She approached the leader, Rigu, dropping the artifacts at his feet, I have done as you asked. she said. Rigu grinned, Arigatou, little one. You may go now. he dismissed her. Ana started, Demo.... You said that you wou- Rigu cut her off, He is dead. He was found so yesterday. Ana stared, her mate.... the one she had gone through all this trouble to get back..... was dead.   
She bowed her head and left the area after thanking Rigu for his information. In a darkness she returned to her home on the human plane and her human form. She sat and stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. Deaddeaddeaddead.... he was dead. Never to make her smile, never to play, never to love again.   
She turned on her side and tried to stop the tears. Even if it had been their parents decision, she had come to love him dearly. And now.... now he was gone. The effort was futile. She broke down completely. She couldn't help it. She had known Lash since they were small, they had always been friends, then mates. She simply curled herself into a ball, content to let the world fade around her.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~owaru~  
  
**TBC??? **  
  
**A/N:** That's chapter one folks!!!! So did you enjoy it? Despise it?? See anything that could be better??? Please push this little button that says Submit Review' and tell me!!! I'd be much obliged, thankee very much.  
|  
|  
|  
\/


End file.
